


Soft Spot

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit of Hunhan but like at the start, Alternate Universe - High School, EXO - Freeform, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: Everyone knew that Xiumin had a soft spot for a certain blond with the Cheshire like smile and mischievous eyesOrWhere Xiumin obviously favors Jongdae, add a bit of food and you have his whole heart.





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a heck lot of editing with this one because I didn’t really like it had first came out but I hope you like it

Let's get one thing straight because that one thing is definitely not Xiumin so it has to be something else.

Xiumin does not enjoy hearing his best friend fucking around with his boyfriend.

"Couldn't they just fucking wait until they're out of school grounds." he scowled, leaning against the wall a few doors away from the bathroom. His eye twitched in irritation when the sound of something (most probably someone) being repeatedly slammed into the wall could be heard from the other side of the door.

He rolled his eyes, shaking this head disapprovingly. "For fuck's sake nobody wants to hear them doing that," he grumbled, annoyance crystal clear in his voice. A distant sound was heard from the door making him wince.

"Can YOU BE ANY LOUDER!" he yelled back.

"Come on Xiu, let them be, they're just kids." his boyfriend, Kim Jongdae a junior who was way too playful to be trusted with the SAT's that were coming up bumped shoulders with him. If it had been anybody else who told him that he would've punched them already.

Instead all he did was scoff and roll his eyes yet again, "They're literally about to be legal adults in a year or two Dae, they're not kids." he grumbled. "Besides, Luhan is still older than you no matter how long he keeps that stupid doll face.".

His response brought another lough from the ashy dyed blond who was the only one brave enough to shrug off whatever Xiumin would say so lightly. The confidence probably come off from the fact that he knew he was the only person who could reduce him to embarrassing stutters.

"You know what I mean Minnie, let them have their fun, its not like its hurting anyone." Jongdae smiled, his Cheshire grin as playful and mischievous as the day they first met.

Xiumin scowled at his words, "I don't give a fuck if they have fun here or in the fucking moon. As long as it's not anywhere near where I can fucking hear them they can do whatever the fuck they want."

"You know if there were any children around here even they would want to clean their ears after hearing you say all those 'fucks'." Jongdae bumped his shoulder with his again, eyes sparkling with that glint Xiumin found annoying.

(He actually didn't but for the sake of his pride he said he did)

Xiumin grumbled something along the lines that 'they can go and fuck themselves for all he freaking cared' but did stop using as many fucks as he usually would. Had anyone else been the one who told him that he would've spouted more insults just to annoy them.

But for some reason when it came to Jongdae his body would do its absolute to please him. Be it by the little things like shutting up that would bring small laughs from the younger or the bigger things that he would rather not say aloud because then he would be as shameless as his best friend.

Talking about his best friend.

Two teenagers stumbled out of the bathroom, their uniforms an absolute mess with ties rushingly put. It was painfully obvious what they had been doing from the way they panted in exhaustion to their lips and necks.

"Xiu! Well funny-"

"Yeah, real funny," Xiumin scoffed, "I told you Suho needed to talk to you half an hour. I would ask what the fuck you've been doing but I already know and don't really give a fu-care.". With a grit of teeth he corrected himself, ignoring the snicker from Jongdae.

"Oh yeah, sorry, we got a little," Luhan gave Sehun a look, smiling later, "distracted.".

Xiumin scrunched up his nose in disgust, already knowing what he meant and he really wished he didn't. "Yeah well I don't really fuck-care." Xiumin narrowed his eyes at Jongdae who chuckled next to him, eyes full of amusement.

"The point is," he continue, rolling his eyes, "I just fucki-for fuck’s sake stop laughing!” he snapped at his boyfriend who laughed even harder when he pointed it out. Glaring at the blond Xiumin turned back to Luhan and Sehun who too were biting back smiles.

Those two he could hit without feeling guilty.

So he slapped their heads without any remorse.

“As I was saying, I just endured being here for the past 10 minutes hearing you two fuck so you better get to Suho now unless you want to die.” with a last glare at Jongdae, Xiumin narrowed his eyes at Luhan and Sehun.

Satisfied with the way the two shuffled back a few feet he turned around and started walking back towards the break center where most student instead of catching up to homework like how the school planned just used it to get back the sleep they needed.

Jongdae send his friends a smug smirk, knowing he wasn’t going to receive the short end of the stick if Xiumin got angry. He immediately ran to his boyfriend’s side and interlacing their fingers together, bringing their hands to his lips . 

Much to his ever growing self satisfaction Xiumin didn’t pull away and instead rolled his eyes, scoffing at the action. That however wasn’t enough to mask the soft flush that spread on his cheeks. Xiumin quickly looking to the side.

Xiumin heard snips of giggles and snickers from behind him, making want to roll his eyes again but if he did that once more he was sure they were going to get stuck up there.

"Have those two made their life goal to stress me to death?" Xiumin mumbled to Jongdae, "If so, they're succeeding.". Jongdae looked back at the couple and raised an eyebrow when they giggled together as if they were delirious. 

"Probably,” Jongdae chuckled, “they do like making people’s life quite impossible.". A few more complains slipped past Xiumin's lips, nothing stopping the couple from their giggles and laughs.

Luhan and Sehun were unusually quiet for almost 5 minutes, making both Xiumin and Jongdae look back at them worriedly. When those two were together loudness always followed, be it by their not-so-quiet gossiping, arguments, petty fights or whenever they were all over each other. 

Xiumin stopped walking and turned around with a scowl. "What the fuck!" he immediately stopped the couple who had been trying to not-so-sneakily make their way towards an empty bathroom. How the hell did they even have the energy after that, Xiumin neither wanted to know nor find out. 

Luhan pouted while Sehun frowned before they walked towards the other couple, complaining something about 'freedom' and 'own choices'. Xiumin thought they could go fuck themselves with that shit, on second thoughts they really should just stay there.

"I did not endure like 10 minutes of hell hearing you two fuck because Suho needed you two just so you can go back and start fucking again." he narrowed his eyes at the two boys who shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't give a fuck if I have to drag you two to Suho, you will fucking get to him." Xiumin huffed and continued walking in a more faster pace, leaving the other 3 teenagers to catch up. Why couldn’t his friends ever be fucking normal again?

More complains were heard from Luhan and Sehun who whined to Jongdae who decided to ignore them for his own good. Had Xiumin not been in such a foul mood he would have joined Luhan and Sehun in whining just for the heck of it.

But he did value his life so he did what was best for him. He might not really receive the consequences like everyone else but that didn’t exactly meant Xiumin wouldn’t do anything to him. An angry Xiumin might be a cute sight until he decided to get violent and that was never a good thing.

Jongdae let out a small shudder when he remember the time Chanyeol hadn't been around for Baekhyun to annoy so the puppy-like brunet had started to annoy Xiumin. Everyone knew Xiumin had a short temper, especially if someone was purposely trying to annoy him.

You can probably guess how it end up. Baekhyun had made Xiumin snap and that resulted to someone getting hurt. And it wasn't Xiumin the one who got hurt. When Chanyeol had returned Baekhyun had immediately latched into his arm and complained about being lonely and Xiumin being mean.

Xiumin had only warned Chanyeol to keep his puppy under control or else a few punches weren't be the only thing he would do. That was more than enough warning for everyone who decided they wanted to annoy Xiumin.

That had been a good day, Jongdae fondly remembered laughing hysterically in the back as his demon of a boyfriend put everyone to their knees. Yes, one of his dearest memories.

Putting that memory at the back of his mind Jongdae continued to walk next to his other 2 friends. "Hurry up and calm him down." Sehun hissed from his side, gripping Luhan's hand tightly. Jongdae blinked and stared at the black haired boy like he was the most stupid person on earth. 

"You want me to die? Sorry but I'm not suicidal." his tone was serious as he looked back to Xiumin who was still a few feet ahead of them. Yeah he might not really receive physical consequences but as much as an angry Xiumin was a cute sight he did sometimes get glares that were not meant for him.

"Xiumin won't hurt you but he will to one of us if you don't calm him down. Actually if he were to hit someone Sehun and I are in the top list for being the first to get hurt." Luhan commented from Sehun's side quite helpfully.

Jongdae sighed, might as well just calm him down before he got really annoyed and refuse his touch. If there was one thing that he absolutely hated when Xiumin got angry was that he got fussy, avoid letting him touch him.

And well, Jongdae was a touchy person. He always had some sort of contact with Xiumin and it really annoyed him when Xiumin wouldn’t let him even hold his hand.

"Xiu." Jongdae grabbed Xiumin’s wrist, pulling him into a stop, “how does going out to eat after school sound hmm? You know, finally get rid of these idiots,” he tilted his head towards Luhan’s and Sehun’s way, ignoring their offended looks.

He smiled warmly, sliding his hand from Xiumin’s wrist, slowly to his upper arm and into his hip. He pulled him closer, sliding his nose against his neck slowly. A small scowl appeared on his lips when Xiumin pushed him back.

"Food? Away from those idiots?" Xiumin raised an eyebrow, blinking slowly as he leaned in towards his ear. He exhaled a little too breathily, letting his warm breath fan over his ear, as he purred rather softly, “Just you and me right?”.

Jongdae might’ve forgotten that tiny detail about his boyfriend being one hell of a tease.

Jongdae hummed, somehow managing to think rationally when the beauty in front of him was seductively purring soft things in his ear. He struggled with self control, only managing to really breathe correctly when Xiumin pushed him back with a chuckle.

“Great, I’ll drive.”

He turned to his friends in the back and said, “Hurry up." The tone however wasn't as snappy as a few moments ago had been. Sehun and Luhan grinned at each other before hurrying up to catch to the other two.  
_______

The sound of the bell ringing was heard through out the school. Students immediately filled the hallways, yearning to get out of that hell hole a.k.a school. Xiumin waited almost five minutes inside the class, waiting for most of the students to get out of the hallways. 

He didn't like crowded places, it made him uncomfortable so that resulted to him staying in class for an extra 5 minutes. Finally when the hallways had become mostly silent he started packing his things up, a small smile send towards the teacher who returned it, looking back as exhausted as he was. 

Before he could start walking towards the door it opened, revealing a blond who cheerfully greeted the teacher and walked to Xiumin's side. "Ready to go?" Jongdae asked, grinning as he extended his hand for Xiumin to grab. Xiumin nodded and grabbed his hand, letting their finger intertwine. 

They waved 'goodbye' to the teacher, getting out of the classroom and walking out of school. Jongdae had tried to convince Xiumin to let him drive but the honey brunet immediately refused in fear of his life.

Jongdae wasn't exactly the 'safest' driver, he joked around too much and didn't pay attention to the road. Always looking at the other person in the passenger seat. All their friends practicably banned Jongdae from driving and had also included Yixing seeing he forgot all the rules of driving. 

Neither were allowed to drive even though for some miracle they had their driver's license. 

Xiumin drove them to a restaurant, one he personally knew because he came there too often. They got out of the car, leaving behind their backpack and Xiumin reminding Jongdae not to forget his wallet. It happened once and they had been forced to call Suho.

The experience had been embarrassing enough for either to want to experience again.

Once they were both inside the employees immediately greeted Xiumin cheerfully, already knowing him for the many times he had previously came. Jongdae only amusedly watched, finding entertaining how almost everyone seem to know his boyfriend. 

"You want the usual Xiumin-ssi?" the waiter, Sana asked smiling at the honey haired boy who was only too cheerful to respond with a "Sure!". The waitress turned to look at Jongdae and asked him what he wanted. 

"I would say the same as Xiu but I'm pretty sure its too much for me." he grinned. 

Sana let out a chuckle with a small nod. Xiumin was known in the restaurant for having a big appetite and practicably loving all the food like his life depended on it. Jongdae sometimes wondered which was stronger, Xiumin's love for him or his love for food. 

Currently they seem to be in a tie.

"I'll just have the sweet and sour chicken rice combination." Jongdae searched quickly and read out of the menu, mumbling a 'damn that's a mouthful' under his breath. 

"I know," grinned Sana, "what about drinks?". Xiumin took a quick glance at the drinks selection and ordered a Sprite for him and Coke for Jongdae who nodded in agreement with his choice. Sana nodded and left them alone, returning to the kitchen to give them the order. 

Jongdae took notice how more relaxed Xiumin looked, his lips that were usually pulled into a scowl or frown now had a content smile relaxed in them. His stand was less stiff, more luxuriate to be more precise.

"What got you in such a good mood?" he asked, letting his cheek rest in his hand. He basked in every detail of the way Xiumin was right now, imprinting the image into his mind to think of later. He blinked, okay that sounded weird.

"Well first, we're in a place full of food," he started making Jongdae laugh softly, quickly pulling his attention back to him. "And second, you're with me. You and food at the same time sound like something I should be happy about." his answer brought another laugh from Jongdae.

"I'm always with you." teased Jongdae, a smile resting on his lips. Despite his words his heart still fluttered pleasingly against his ribcage, more than pleased with his answer.

"That doesn't make me any less happy about having you around. You’re,” Xiumin paused, “not as annoying as the rest." he shrugged his shoulders at the end, sending a smile his way. Jongdae grinned, staring lovingly at the boy in front of him.

The way Xiumin had said those words made it sound casual, as if they were an every day phrase. But it warmed up Jongdae's heart knowing how much he meant to him.

It was almost unbelievable that this was the same guy everyone is afraid of angering. He seemed to calm and collected, relaxed with a smile curled into his lips. Such a beautiful sight only lucky ones like him saw that view. 

He let out a love-sick like sigh, rolling his eyes when Xiumin made a comment about him looking high. "Shut up, I'm not like Yixing." he scoffed, mentioning his friends who always seem to be in his own world.

It wasn't that Yixing was actually high, more like he got pulled into his own world too much he often didn't know what was going on around him. Not to mention his poor memory that always seem to be too much at times. He once forgot where he lived and that resulted to Suho always driving him home in fear he would get lost. 

Xiumin was about to make another comment but Sana came back with their drinks and put their orders in front of them. Two more waiters with trays filled with food were behind her. Jongdae immediately gaped at the amount of food there was. He knew his boyfriend ate a lot despite his skinny figure, but damn. 

Almost ten minutes later their whole table was filled with food. Xiumin’s eyes were practically twinkling in happiness, quickly dig in and devour his much wanted food. They ate in between small conversations, Jongdae making a few comments here and there along with jokes. Xiumin would roll his eyes as a response or chuckle in amusement. 

Almost an hour later they left, Jongdae silently crying when he got the bill. Was this why Xiumin always complained about being broke? Because if so then he could certainly relate to now. "Where next?" Jongdae sulked, waiting for Xiumin to start the car. 

The brunet shrugged his shoulders, not really having a destination. "Are your parents home right now?" Jongdae asked out of nowhere. The question was so random Xiumin had to take a second to really think about it.

"They said they were going to be late today so no." Xiumin checked the time, it was barely 5:30 pm.

"Great!" Jongdae replied cheerfully, completely forgetting about how Xiumin had broken his wallet in a matter of half an hour. He got another thing in mind that would be way more enjoyable than seeing his broken wallet.  
______

Half an hour later the couple was in the couch, Xiumin's curled up figure was hugged by Jongdae who didn't seem to mind the way Xiumin was practically in his lap. Xiumin wasn't usually touchy, he wasn't the person to curl up in a ball and seek for other's touch. 

But Jongdae always seem to bring out that part of him. His body would automatically search for his and curl up in his side. Jongdae always made him feel so warm that he didn't really mind that as soon as they had put on the movie his body immediately sought for the blond and snuggled into Jongdae. 

His boyfriend was more than happy to wrap his arm around him and hold him close. Jongdae was a clingy person and when Xiumin was like this he was more than happy to let him do whatever he wanted. With a cheerful grin he hugged his boyfriend tighter when Xiumin nuzzled his face in his neck.

"You really had to put a scary movie?" Jongdae smiled despite his expression not matching his bitter words. Xiumin only hummed, he liked, no, let me rephrase that, he loved scary movies. 

To him they were like a child's favorite tv show. 

Jongdae in the other hand despised them and tried to stay away from them. He always jumped in the jump-scares and flinched when the smallest sound was heard. It didn’t matter how many times Xiumin would tell him that it wasn’t real he would still flinch.

If Xiumin tried to leave him for even a fraction of a second he would cling into his boyfriend and refuse to let him go. Even for bathroom he would follow Xiumin to the door and wait for him to finish his business, latching himself into the brunet not even a second after he comes out.

"Of course I did." Xiumin mumbled, laughing when Jongdae whined in protest. With a small huff and pout Jongdae buried his face in Xiumin's neck, letting out a small shriek when a scream was hard from the Tv.

Xiumin laughed.

"Is it over?" Jongdae didn't dare peek a look at the Tv. With a small chuckle Xiumin hummed, laughing when Jongdae looked up and let out a high pitch scream when the murder shot the girl. "I thought you said it was over~" Jongdae whined, shaking his boyfriend.

"It was," Xiumin paused and grinned, "for a few seconds.". He couldn't help but burst out laughing when the blond started to protest. For them this was the normal, Xiumin putting a scary movie and Jongdae whining the whole time.

Twenty minutes later the sound of the doorknob rustling caught their attention. Jongdae immediately let out a high pitch scream that made Xiumin stare at his boyfriend in surprise.

"Woah! I didn't know you could go that high." he looked at him in awed.

Jongdae himself stopped freaking out and blinked in surprise. "I didn't either." Xiumin laughed at his shocked expression. The sound of keys shuffling against one another made Jongdae scream again.

Xiumin rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, 6 pm. His parents said they were going to be late, who could it be? That soon was answered when the door swung open and a figure entered the house. Turning the light on the figure closed the door and turned to the couple.

Xiumin winced when light flooded the living room, a curse word slipping pass his lips. Because his eyes had grown accustomed to the dark they took a few seconds before his eyes stopped hurting because the bright light. 

"Ah, are you forcing Jongdae to watch a scary movie again Xiumin?"

Xiumin almost slapped his forehead when he realized he forgot his brother was coming home today. His older brother looked like him, small with chubby cheeks, wide cat eyes and a teasing smirk always on his lips. Ok so maybe not that much like him, his brother was a little taller and always more playful.

He got along with Jongdae just fine, those 2 always played pranks on their friends when they were together. Talking about Jongdae, the blond looked up and lips broke into a smile when he saw Xiumin's brother.

"Yisung-hyung!"

Xiumin couldn't help but blink when he saw his brother looked different, why though? As his brother walked towards them and sat down in the couch next to them Xiumin finally noticed. The chubby cheeks that used to be evident were now almost gone. 

He hadn't seen his brother in almost a year, of course he would change.

Yisung was 2 years older than him, meaning he was already in college, 2nd year to be exact. That however didn't mean his attitude was any maturer, far from it really. Yisung was very much like child and loved to play around. Childishness and mischievousness was inbred into his soul.

"Jongdae! What have you been doing these days? Who was your last victim?!" and again, his boyfriend and brother fell into an easy endless chatter. Xiumin only paused the movie and leaned his head against Jongdae's chest.

The sound of their conversation was all a blur to him, humming into the background as the only thing that he could feel was the vibrations of Jongdae speaking against his head. It sort of massaged his head leaving him more comfortable than before.

It was no surprise when he felt his eyes start pulling themselves down more sluggishly each time he blinked. Before he could try to fight it off, (not that he really wanted to in the first place) he had already fallen asleep.  
_____

When Xiumin woke up he found himself in his bed, cuddled up against his boyfriend's chest. He could feel small kisses being pressed against his neck and a gentle sucking sensation sometimes being done. A small hum forced its way free causing the kisses to stop.

Xiumin found himself making a small protest to that, wanting more of that pleasing feeling of before. However that stopped when a small kiss was pressed against his small nose. He looked at Jongdae with slightly puffy eyes, still big and round and beautifully shaped like a cat.

"Hello to you sleepy head." Xiumin rolled his eyes at the greeting and nuzzled his head further into Jongdae's neck. He blinked a few more times to get the slight burn out of them and yawned, molding his body perfectly against Jongdae's.

"Time?" he grumbled, closing his eyes and smiling when he breathed in familiar scent of his boyfriend, mint and faintly like the lavender in his clothes. A pause was made before he felt Jongdae reach out to something, probably his phone.

"8:35. You slept for 2 hours sleepy head. Now you won't be able to fall sleep for a while." Jongdae whispered against his neck, going back to pressing small kisses on his neck making Xiumin hum, stretching his neck to give him more access.

"I don't think so. The only good thing I am good at is falling asleep so that won't be a problem." Xiumin smiled sleepily and lazily pulled away from Jongdae's warm and soft embrace. He didn't really want to get out of Jongdae's arms and away from his warm body. 

But he was hungry and he wanted to kiss his boyfriend but wouldn't do it without brushing his teeth. The after taste of just waking up was disgusting and nobody liked that. And no matter how much Jongdae loved him that wouldn't stop him from pushing him away.

Xiumin yawned once again and got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom in his room. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth, drying it off later and walking back to his bed. Back to Jongdae's warm hugs and comforting embrace.

But that would have to wait because a hungry stomach called out to him and he really couldn't ignore it no matter how much he loved Jongdae's hugs. "Have my parents came home already?" Xiumin mumbled rubbing his eye and forcing Jongdae to stand up.

"Yeah, like 15 minutes ago really. They brought take out food and told me if I wanted to eat something there was some in the kitchen. Come on you must be hungry." Jongdae grabbed his hand and guided him out of his room.

Without any sort of protests Xiumin let himself be dragged to the kitchen, blinking a few more times and settling down on the chair near the counter. He leaned his head on his palm, watching in amusement as Jongdae fiddled around with the microwave to heat up the food.

"You know, there is literally a button there for cold food." he mused under his breath, voice soft yet filled with enjoyment of seeing his boyfriend struggle to do something so simple. More times than he would admit he would find himself wondering why was he dating such an idiot.

"Right, I totally knew that!" Jongdae laughed uneasily pressing the button he clearly just realized existed. Xiumin didn't say anything, just tilted his head and closed his eyes, silence overtaking them.

It was nice, the silence that fell upon them comfortable like a warm blanket in the winter.

The silence that unfortunately Jongdae couldn't appreciate like he did.

"You know," Jongdae flashed him a bright smile as he leaned on the counter and grinned at him, "I just realized how much trust your parents have in me. Usually when someone's boyfriend or girlfriend are with them alone with no adults around parents freak out.".

Xiumin paused and nodded slowly, actually thinking how his parents really didn't care if Jongdae was with him when they were out or not. All they had ever told him was for them to find the house the same state they had left it.

And because the entire family (there were a few exceptions here and there) were clean freaks his parents didn't expect him to mess the house up so technically Xiumin had no rules.

"Your parents don't care Xiu, they don't give a fuck if I'm here in the middle of the night or if I come with you after school directly here. They don't care that we're alone practically all the time." Jongdae smiled, kitten lips curled into the pretty smile Xiumin had fallen for a long time ago.

"Because they trust you not to do anything indecent to me idiot," Xiumin rolled his eyes, a small snort pushing past his lips. "They don't give a fuck because they know you won't do anything I don't give consent to. They trust you.".

Jongdae leaned in even further and kissed his cheek, "They trust me and that's more than I can ask. Besides, as long as we don't fuck around all the time like Sehun and Luhan we're fine.".

Xiumin hummed, smiling softly when he felt himself being kissed softly. It was a quick chase kiss that felt soft and rapid. He put his hand on Jongdae's shoulder and pushed him away to separate each other.

"Uh-hu now bring the food over here you fool. It's done."

With another small peck Jongdae grabbed the food and walked back to him. Xiumin sighed, he liked this. The way he was so comfortable around Jongdae, his friends, the way his parents and family treated him.

It was nice.

Talking about nice, the food was done.


End file.
